El cumpleaños de Bonnie
by cillafullbuster
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños numero 18 de Bonnie y Andy tiene algo muy importante que decirle.


Andy Davis se paseaba ansiosamente frente a una pintoresca casa, pintada de amarillo, con un gran jardín delantero, la casa de Bonnie Anderson.

Hoy la joven castaña cumplía dieciocho años. Parecía ayer cuando la conoció, el dia antes de dirigirse a la universidad, y le regalo todos sus juguetes más preciados. Pero la verdad es que habían pasado ya catorce años.

Dentro de esos catorce años, ellos habían mantenido el contacto. Al principio ella le mandaba foto de sus juguetes, invitándolo a jugar con ella cuando volviera en las vacaciones de verano, y él le mandaba postales, asegurándole que iría a visitarla. Cuando Bonnie fue más grande, en vez de quedarse jugando en casa, iban a la plaza o a tomar un helado. Y cuando ella entro en la adolescencia iban a alguna cafetería y se quedaban por horas hablando sobre libros, películas, música. Ella siempre fue tan madura, que la diferencia de edad parecía desaparecer, o, tal vez él era demasiado inmaduro.

El problema fue cuando ella cumplió dieciséis años. En su fiesta de dulces dieciséis, la vio bajando las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rosado, el pelo castaño bajando por cascadas sobre sus hombros y los ojos color miel más brillantes que nunca, en el momento en que ella lo vio y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como los que compartían hacia tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta que estaba jodido. Obviamente trato de ignorar el tamborileo incontrolable de su corazón cuando la veía y el calor que surgía en su estómago cundo se acercaba y olía su delicioso perfume, tan propio de ella. Trato de alejarse, pensando tontamente, que esas sensaciones desaparecerían con el tiempo. Claro que no lo hicieron… se intensificaron. El siguió ignorando a su corazón que le exigía que fuera a buscarla y le pidiera perdón por evitarla durante tanto tiempo. No llego a hacerlo ya que una tarde, luego de hacer caso omiso de sus llamadas durante dos semanas, ella se apareció en la puerta del apartamento donde vivía y le pregunto entre lágrimas porque la estaba evitando, si había hecho algo mal, el solo la abrazo y le pidió disculpas, diciendo que no era culpa de ella, que él era un idiota y pidiéndole que lo perdonara.

Luego de eso el jamás volvió a alejarse así de ella, aprendió a convivir con los sentimientos que le provocaba su cercanía. Viendo las fotos de ellos desde que se conocieron descubrió que lo bizarro de sus sentimientos era que ellos se conocían desde siempre. Conocía matrimonios que se llevaban más de veinte años de diferencia y a nadie le sorprendía. Pero, estaba seguro que si le decía a su familia sobre lo que sentía por Bonnie lo tacharían de monstruo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una risa campante y alegre que ya conocía demasiado bien. Levanto la cabeza e instantáneamente frunció el ceño. Allí venia Bonnie caminando al lado de Mason, riendo por algo que el joven había dicho. Su ceño fruncido se profundizo cuando al ver como el castaño pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Bonnie.

Recordaba una vez cuando ella tenía diez años y le dijo que Mason era su mejor amigo. En ese momento estaba seguro que una amistad así se transformaría en algo más romántico, cosa que hoy esperaba que no sucediera. No se equivocó del todo, los sentimientos del Mason evolucionaron en algo romántico. Era por eso que no le caía bien. Hace un año, para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de la castaña, ese pequeño idiota lo había acorralado en la cocina y exigido que se mantuviera alejado de Bonnie, que ella era su chica y que no permitiría que se la quitara.

Andy bufo molesto. La única persona que podría prohibirle que se acercara a Bonnie, era Bonnie misma.

-¡ANDY!-grito Bonnie corriendo hacia su dirección. El la recibió con los brazos abiertos, levantándola en el aire la hizo girar un par de veces. Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso siguieron aferrándose entre sí, como si no se hubieran visto en años. El hombre levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Mason. Si las miradas matasen Andy ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-le susurro Andy en el oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-contesto la joven, separándose del abrazo.- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en su burbuja privada.

-Ejemm- carraspeo Mason, sacándolos de sus ensoñaciones.- Andy, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?- Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos aparentando normalidad frente a la castaña.

-Mason.-lo reconoció, el castaño mayor, luego se volvió hacia Bonnie.- Ahora que ya te salude debo irme. Pero vendré antes para ayudarte a preparar todo.

-Te espero. Y gracias.

-Cualquier cosa por ti.- se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha y le dio otro beso en la mejilla y luego se subió al auto, sin darle ni un solo vistazo al joven que aún seguía intentando matarlo con la mirada.

Sabía que había salido huyendo pero no podía decirle a Bonnie lo que sentía por ella estando en medio de la calle y con Mason observando. Era una triste excusa para explicarse su cobardía, no estaba preparado para un rechazo, porque estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría.

Cuando llego a su departamento se sorprendió al encontrar a Molly allí sentada en la mesa tomando un café.

-¿Molly?, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Hola a ti también hermano. ¿Cómo te fue con Bonnie? ¿Ya tengo una nueva cuñada?

Andy se quedó mirándola horrorizado, con los ojos abiertos y abriendo y cerrando los ojos como un pez

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo me entere que pensabas declararte hoy? O ¿Cómo sé que estas perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña Bonnie?

-Ambas.-logro balbucear.

-Andy, Andy, Andy.-dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza.-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que suspiras como un idiota cada que ves a Bonnie desde hace dos años? Si me permites decirlo, pienso que desde hace un poco más de tiempo, pero sé que el pensamiento te molesta así que dejémosle en dos años.-dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

-¿No piensas que soy un monstruo?

-Oh por supuesto que no.-dijo Molly riendo.- Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te dieras cuenta que la amas e intentes algo con ella. Hasta mama lo sabe.

-¿QUE?-chillo el hombre sonrojándose. Lo que provoco más risas de su hermanita.

-Eres demasiado obvio, todos lo saben.-dijo Molly aun riendo.-mamá, yo… la señora Anderson.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¿la madre de Bonnie también?-exclamo Andy con desesperación, entrando en pánico.

-Cálmate idiota, ella también lo sabe hace un tiempo y no te ha matado, al igual que el señor Anderson… y antes de que entres en pánico _de nuevo_ ellos no planean matarte y deshacerse de tu cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que todos lo sabían y no dijeron nada, aunque por una parte se los agradezco.

-¿Qué se supone que deberíamos decir? Es tu vida Andy y la de Bonnie, que hoy legalmente se convierte en un adulto así que puedes ir y abrir tu corazón sin miedo de terminar en la cárcel por pedofilia.-Molly rio de su mal chiste mientras su hermano solo la miraba con la cara en blanco.- Así que deja de preocuparte. Tu familia y la de ella no se opondrán. Eres un buen hombre, trabajador, inteligente y sobre todo respetuoso.

Andy sonrió agradecido a las palabras de su hermana. Por lo menos tenía una preocupación menos.

-Aun no me dijiste como te enteraste que planeaba declararme hoy.

-Oh vamos, estas muerto de amor por ella. Era de esperarse que no quisieras perder ni un dia una vez que fuera legal para agarrarla, empujarla contra una pared y…

-MOLLY.-grito Andy con la cara roja de vergüenza. Haciendo que la rubia volviera a estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno hermano, tengo que irme a preparar para la fiesta. Me divertí mucho hablando contigo.-dijo Molly agarrando su bolso y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de salir le tiro un beso a su hermano y salió como si nada.

Una vez que Molly se fue, el comenzó a prepararse también. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de los Anderson.

Cuando Bonnie abrió se quedó sin palabras. Estaba vestida con un vestido color lila de corte princesa, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño moño atado en la cintura, se ajustaba a la perfección con su cuerpo. Su brillante cabello castaño estaba suelto, cayendo en delicadas ondas sobre sus delgados hombros. Subió los ojos hasta toparse con los suyos, lo miraba con esa alegría infantil que, aunque pasaran los años, era tan propia de ella. Tenía poco maquillaje ya que aún podía distinguir sus pequeñas pecas distribuidas estratégicamente sobre su nariz.

-Vaya.-dijo saliendo del aturdimiento.-estas preciosa.

-Gracias.-respondió tímidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si ella tan solo supiera lo que provocaba en el cuándo hacia eso.-pasa, por favor.-dijo ella haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto el, extrañado al no escuchar sus voces en la casa, como era costumbre.

-Salieron de viaje esta mañana. Cuando nos viste a Mason y a mí esta mañana estábamos volviendo de despedirlos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Fueron caminando?-pregunto con incredulidad el hombre levantando una ceja.

-Claro que no.-dijo Bonnie soltando una risita.- fuimos en su auto, pero me invito a tomar un café en su casa. Tú nos viste cuando volvíamos de allí. Está a dos manzanas de aquí, así que entonces si caminamos.

-Ho.-exclamo Andy frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez se equivocó y Bonnie si sentía algo por el idiota de su amigo.

-Sé que Mason no te cae bien.-dijo la castaña, llamando nuevamente la atención del hombre.- No sé porque, per si note que desde el año pasado las cosas están tensas entre ustedes. Él es mi mejor amigo, sabes, y tú eres la persona más especial en mi vida.

-Y tú eres la persona más especial en mi vida también Bonnie.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Él le devolvió el abrazo aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cabello, manzanas y canela. Cuando por fin se separaron ella le arrastro hasta su habitación para mostrarle el regalo que le habían dado sus padre antes de irse. Era un enorme libro de recuerdos, llenos de fotos, dibujos y cartas de Bonnie desde que nació hasta la actualidad. Se detuvo en una foto en la que aparecían ella y el en el cumpleaños número quince de ella, cuando la llevo a patinar sobre hielo. El, la estaba levantando al estilo novia y ella lo rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos. Fue después que se doblara el tobillo intentando hacer un truco y callera al piso llevándolo a él consigo. Ambos tenían hielo por todo el cabello y chaquetas. Al ver esa foto y la manera en que se miraban llego a la triste conclusión que Molly tenía razón, él la amaba desde mucho antes… y esa idea lo hacía sentir como la peor escoria sobre la faz de la tierra. _Es tu vida Andy y la de Bonnie._ _Así que deja de preocuparte. Tu familia y la de ella no se opondrán._ Escucho en su cabeza lo que su hermana le dijo en la mañana y tomo valor.

Miro alrededor de la habitación y encontró a Bonnie parada frente a unos estantes donde estaban sentados todos sus juguetes, los de ella y los que fueron de él. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se paró a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-No puedo creer que aun los conservas.

-Si... fueron mis mejores amigos durante toda mi infancia.-la castaña soltó una risita antes de continuar hablando.- tal vez me digan que estoy loca pero, puedo jurar, que más de una vez me pareció que me observaban, que me cuidaban.

-Te entiendo. Cuando era pequeño, sentía que eran personas al igual que yo. Podían desaparecer por días, pero siempre volvían conmigo.

-¿Cómo cuando Woody paso unos días conmigo?-pregunto apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del hombre, que por instinto paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bonnie.

-Si. Yo había puesto a Woody en la caja de cosas por llevar a la universidad y a los demás en una bolsa pasa subir al ático. Salí a ayudar a Molly con una caja y cuando volví la bolsa ya no estaba… mamá dijo que la saco a la calle y yo me enoje muchísimo. Lo interesante fue ver que el intrépido vaquero tampoco estaba entre mis cosas de la universidad. Si te soy sincero.-Andy bajo la voz como si estuviera por compartir un gran secreto.-creo que fue en una misión de rescate, para sacar a sus amigos de la basura.

-Ho.-dijo Bonnie juntando sus manos en un aplauso.- claro y como los juguetes estaban tristes pensando que ya no los querías fueron a Sunnyside y Woody trato de convencerlos de que aun los amabas pero ellos no le creyeron y quedo atrapado también.

-Por su puesto.-dijo Andy con el mismo entusiasmo.-y cuando trato de escapar, quedo enganchado en un árbol y tú lo encontraste.

-Si. Y como el señor sonrisas era de la guardería le conto de los horrores del salón orugas y volvió para rescatar a sus amigos.

-Y luego volvieron a mi hogar preparados para entrar al ático.

-Pero como Woody les conto sobre mí, decidieron pedirte que los trajeras.

Ambos se miraron con grandes sonrisas por la historia que acababan de inventar. Era como volver a jugar nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

-Olvidaba lo bien que nos llevamos a la hora inventar historias y jugar.-dijo Bonnie con nostalgia.

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo.-respondió Andy sonriendo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando era una niña, esperaba ansiosa todos los veranos a que volvieras para jugar conmigo. Y luego cuando terminaste la universidad esperaba los fines de semana para ir al parque. Luego solo esperaba que vinieras a verme, ir a tomar un café.- la castaña estaba muy nerviosa, y puso nervioso a Andy que la miraba expectante.- lo que quiero decir es que me gustas, me gustas como algo más que un amigo. No, no me gustas, Andy, yo… yo te amo.

Andy se quedó boquiabierto mirándola con incredulidad. Ella tuvo mucho más valor que él y se confesó primero. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo responder por unos instantes que Bonnie interpreto como rechazo.

-Sé que probablemente no sientes lo mismo y no quiero perderte así que podemos aparentar que esta conversación nunca ocurrió y seguir como siempre.-ella estaba balbuceando con la cabeza baja, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que se acumulaban a los costados de los ojos. De repente se vio envuelta en un aplastante abrazo de un Andy que reía con alegría.

-¿Tienes alguna idea del tiempo que espere para decirte esto?, Bonnie, te amo.

Ahora era el turno de ella para mirarlo sorprendida. Correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que el hombre. No se separaron en buen rato, y cuando lo hicieron solo se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos fijamente. Ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso, aun con miedo de incomodar al otro. Se miraban con adoración y amor, acariciándose las caras con las manos.

De repente Buzz salió despedido de la repisa donde estaba sentado e impacto en la cabeza de Andy, provocando que chocara sus labios con los de Bonnie. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por un instante, hasta que la castaña sonrió y tiro del cuello del hombre para un verdadero beso. Andy sonrió contra sus labios y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su amada. El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso hasta que el sonido del timbre los saco de su burbuja privada.

-Qué momento más inoportuno.-dijo Bonnie sonriendo.-vamos, hay que abrir.-dijo ella tirando de la mano de Andy.

-Oh, espera.-dijo el hombre sacando algo del bolsillo.-Feliz cumpleaños Bonnie.

-Gracias Andy, no tenías que molestarte.-dijo ella desenvolviendo el pequeño paquete. En su interior había una roja cajita de terciopelo. Cuando la abrió se encontró con el collar más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era un medallón de oro en forma de corazón, todo labrado en el frente y con su nombre tallado atrás. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos nuevamente. Se tiro en los brazos de un feliz Andy que la recibió gustoso y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que el devolvió gustoso.

-Hey Bonnie.-se escuchó una nueva voz.-estuve tocando pero nadie me abrió así que entre por la puerta trasera, y…

Andy y Bonnie se separaron avergonzados para encontrar a una sorprendida Molly mirando con una escalofriante sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, vestida con un elegante vestido azul que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-grito la rubia tirando en un aplastante abrazo a una Bonnie aun sonrojada. Echo un vistazo a Andy que solo se encogió de hombros demostrándole que no sabía que le pasaba a su hermanita.-No lo puedo creer. El idiota de mi hermano por fin lo hizo. Por fin se declaró, te agarro, no te empujo contra una pared, pero…

-MOLLY.-le grito Andy sintiendo como toda su cara se teñía de rojo.

-Aww estoy tan feliz por ti también hermanito.-dijo la mujer acercándose a Andy para abrazarlo.-espera a que se lo cuente a mamá, va a estar tan contenta de saber que su pequeño por fin se convirtió en hombre.

-Basta ya Molly.-dijo Andy enfadado. La rubia solo le guiño un ojo y se volvió hacia la avergonzada castaña.

-Bueno cariño, sé que mi hermano puede llegar a ser un poco irritante, pero te lo encargo, cuídalo bien. Y si hace algo que no te guste o te incomode tu dímelo y le daré su merecido.

Bonnie soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza. Andy estaba por contestarle a su hermana cuando escucharon nuevamente el sonido del timbre.

-Bueno, par de tortolos, voy a abrir la puerta, les doy cinco minutos hasta que venga a arrastrar a la cumpleañera a la planta baja si es necesario.- con eso Molly salió.

-Eso fue… interesante, ¿debería decirle que fui yo la que se te declaro?-dijo la castaña, con una risita, cuando la puerta se cerró tras Molly. Se volvió hacia Andy que todavía estaba mirando hacia el piso avergonzado de las cosas que dijo su hermana. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Me harías el honor de colocarme el collar?

-Por su puesto.-Dijo el hombre sonriendo. Bonnie se dio la vuelta y levanto su cabello. Andy pasó el collar por el blanquecino cuello de la mujer y coloco con delicadeza el collar. Bonnie se dio la vuelta y quedaron enfrentados.

-Gracias.-dijo ella en un murmullo. Él no le contesto, simplemente bajo la cabeza y la beso.

-Ya pasaron los cinco minutos.-grito Molly del otro lado de la puerta, sobresaltándolos. Ellos se separaron y sonriendo se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Jessie la vaquerita, dejo escapar un grito de júbilo.

-Lo logramos. ¡Finalmente!-exclamo Woody

-¿Por qué rayos me pateaste desde allí arriba?-grito Buzz

-Estabas en el Angulo perfecto para impactar en la cabeza de Andy. Me estaba poniendo nervioso que no actuara.-explico el vaquero.

-Basta de pelear.-dijo la señora cara de papa.-es hora de celebrar.

-Es verdad.-estuvo desacuerdo el señor cara de papa.-tal vez en unos años los hijos de Andy y Bonnie jueguen con nosotros.

-Creo que aún falta para ese momento.-dijo Slinky, quien estaba subiendo a Buzz con su cola.

-Uno nunca sabe.-rebatió Hamm.

-Señora cara de papa tiene razón.-exclamo Woody evitando una discusión.-Hoy es un dia de celebración.

Esa noche, todos los juguetes de Andy/Bonnie celebraron por la felicidad de sus amados dueños y por la perspectiva de un niño para que juegue con ellos nuevamente.

Mientras que en la planta baja unos enamorados bailaban y de vez en cuando compartían algún que otro beso, celebrando la mayoría de edad de ella y celebrando el amor que se compartían. Sabiendo que teniéndose al uno al otro podrían soportar cualquier prejuicio y cualquier obstáculo.

 **Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico y espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribi en 2010, cuando tenia 15 años, 5 años después junte el coraje para subirlo XD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Esta historia es, (como diarian los minions) de mi, para tu 3**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER**


End file.
